Altazor
by Wandering Wing
Summary: ¿Por qué añoráis a Equestria? ¡Oh, bronis! Hacedla crecer en la cabeza.
1. Prefacio

**ALTAZOR**

* * *

**Prefacio**

Aún no se enfriaban las cenizas cuando nos acercamos.  
Estaba la página en blanco con su crueldad atronadora  
y poco a poco se fue llenando con letras color óxido,  
con letras como colas de lagartija, penachos de hojas  
muertas y ramas vivas. Estaba la página llena de repente.  
En sus páginas surcadas de letras estaban las gestas,  
las mil historias de un mundo, mil lenguas, las razas,  
estaban los continentes, las naciones, Historia Universal;  
los infinitos mundos echando raíces en sus muros.  
Aún no se enfriaban las cenizas cuando comenzó el vuelo.  
Cuando comenzamos a escribir sobre el tiempo que no fue  
pero que en otra parte del Jrem Multiverso sí era, sí era.  
Los infinitos personajes comenzaron a aparecer, a aparecer  
y los libros comenzaron a narrar las historias,  
las dolorosas gestas de los futuros guerreros.  
Y seguían incólumes las palabras, los párrafos  
del gran libro que narraba historias, historias de los caídos.  
Sólo algunos fueron capaces de soportar el reto  
de lanzarse en paracaídas hacia las historias.  
Lanzarse a volar por el campo inexplorado,  
porque has comprendido la eternidad de Cranato**1**,  
los cuatro puntos cardinales son tres: el Sur y el Norte.

Y así me lancé en paracaídas,  
Era un único mundo naciendo de la sombra a la luz,  
un mundo nuevo nacido del seso, de la gracia y desgracia  
de un muchacho del sur de Chile, joven, saludable, y alto.  
Y eso lo fui viendo en mi caída.  
Equestria no nació de la gloria, eso es mentira.  
Equestria nació del deseo de un árbol triste,  
del último aliento de un rinoceronte,  
del lamento de una cabra,  
de un puñado de flores de canelo,  
de la risa de un perrito y su niño,  
del sacrificio de ocho jóvenes,  
de ocho plumas de un viajero,  
de ocho joyas que olvidó un dios distraído,  
de un dios que caía y otro que se iba de viaje.  
¿Por qué la escritura es secundaria, gente mía,  
si en cada narración uno mismo es un nuevo Sol?  
¿Por qué añoráis a Equestria? ¡Oh, bronis!  
Hacedla germinar en la cabeza.

Lejos de mi tierra añoro,  
ka mapu mülepun gümaken**2**  
aquí nos vamos a explorar el Jrem Universo,  
el Mundo Conocido de tantas historias,  
historias nuestras, de nosotros,  
historias que poco a poco íbamos creando,  
historias de nuestro tiempo, de tantas cosas,  
el Mundo Conocido se abre para ustedes,  
las cinco esquinas de la esfera que es  
el Jrem Universo que conoces,  
que estás conociendo,  
que conocerás.

_Cuando los Dragones Aspectos del Sheskin y el Meskin,  
Dana y Shen Long, Orden y Caos, Mujer y Varón,  
comenzaron a dar orden al mundo.  
__Y fueron las aguas del tiempo, de la galaxia, de las estrellas primero,__  
__y las aguas del cielo, los mares y la tierra después. Y dijeron__  
__"Hágase lo que Es",__  
__y entre galaxia y galaxia soplaron el vacío,__  
__y entre planeta y planeta las estrellas, y entre el cielo y el suelo el aire,__  
__y las aguas corrían libres. Y se dieron cuenta de que lo habían hecho bien._

_Y entonces tocaron las estrellas y así las fueron encendiendo,__  
__y cada vez que __juntos__ tocaban una estrella se encendían los soles__  
__y jugando ponían los planetas a rodar. Cantando__  
__hicieron venir__las galaxias y dijeron__  
__"Hágase el Ser"__  
__y separaron fragmentos del Ser en distintas dimensiones__  
__como hojas de papel en un libro. Y se dieron cuenta de que lo habían hecho bien._

_Y Shen Long tuvo un sueño y Dana otro sueño__  
__y ella extendió sus cabellos sobre la tierra y fueron las plantas y los árboles,__  
__y ella quiso que algunas dieran flores y otras sombra__  
__y así el mundo se pintó de verde y amarillo y rojo__  
__y los colores cantaban y bailaban. Shen Long entre planeta y planeta__  
__dejó caer sus escamas, pues su sueño era llenar el mundo,__  
__y __las cubrió con la creación de __Dana como un agricultor plantado sus semillas.__  
__Y ambos dijeron:__  
__"Háganse los Seres"__  
__y así las semillas fueron emergiendo como criaturas con el beneplácito de__  
__Dana. Ella soñaba con seres que volaban, y seres que nadaban,__  
__y seres que caminaban, y seres que hablaban,__  
__y así ella hizo germinar la vida el Universo y eran los seres vivos.__  
__De todos los colores los creó.__  
De todas las razas los creó.  
Con luz y sombra los creó.  
__Varón y hembra los creó.__  
__Y se dieron cuenta de que lo habían hecho bien._

_Y quisieron que se sintieran a gusto,__  
__así que agruparon los distintos universos__  
__como quien separa el trigo de la cebada y la uva de las manzanas.__  
__Sólo ellos sabían la forma correcta de agrupar los distintos Planos,__  
__pues todos ellos se parecían en cosas que sólo ellos sabían.__  
__Y dijeron__  
__ "Háganse todas las Cosas Posibles"__  
__y así cada Plano con sus Dimensiones se separó del otro y permanecieron__  
__unidos pero separados uno del otro como las habitaciones de una casa.__  
__En el Centro del Todo los Grandes Espíritus elevaron su refugio,__  
__el Plano Central de Alina, donde todas las cosas buenas fluyen como agua._

_Y se dieron cuenta de que lo habían hecho bien._**_3_**

Y así me lancé en paracaídas,  
harto ya de bronis hipócritas,  
y en mi caída encontré hobbits,  
recibí la bondad de la ayahuasca,  
arena latinoamericana solemne,  
las manos cercenadas de los quechuas,  
los hijos de aztecas ya sin jaguares ni águilas,  
y allá en el sur del mundo ya no volaban cóndores.  
Pero nací como auténtico hijo de la tierra,  
hermosos son los canelos,  
brilla la luna en los ojos de las mujeres.

Y así me lancé en paracaídas,  
Y creé un único mundo naciendo de la sombra a la luz,  
un mundo nuevo nacido del seso, de la gracia y desgracia  
de un muchacho del sur de Chile, joven, saludable, y alto.  
Y yo dije: Equestria nació porque lo deseó un árbol triste,  
y también del último lamento de un rinoceronte negro,  
y también de una cabra que profería un lamento,  
y también de un canelo que cedió un puñado de flores,  
y también de un perrito que reía junto a su niño,  
y también de ocho jóvenes que aceptaron el sacrificio,  
y también de un viajero que poseía ocho plumas,  
y también de un dios distraído que olvidó ocho joyas,  
y también de un dios que se iba de iba y otro que caía.  
¿Por qué añoráis a Equestria? ¡Oh, bronis!  
Háganla germinar en la cabeza.

_Apagadas las cenizas tras el fuego, abrimos un libro junto al árbol._

_Las páginas amarillentas con olor a tiempo__n__a__r__r__a__n __l__a__s__h__i__s__t__o__r__i__a__s__de__l__o__s__ Últimos Héroes__,__  
__de la Equestria en llamas, de eventos que fueron, son y serán. __Trina una golondrina__  
__y el viento nos trae el ritmo de las canciones y recuerdos olvidados__.__  
__No trates de evitar que entren__._

_No trates de olvidar los eventos del Apocalipsis__,__  
__pues ya has leído estás palabras y respiraste las cenizas de nuestra era__._

_Entonces calma tu corazón templado y oye lo que susurró nuestro último aliento. Es__ta__s__  
__son nuestras historias, __l__o son ahora y ocurrirán en millones de años._

_Pues somos Lámparas para otro Sol,__y__ lo sabrás__. __Existen infinitos mundos, y lo sabrás__._

Eso es lo que vi yo cayendo en paracaídas.

_Y me dejo llevar por las nubes hacia lugares desconocidos por mi corazón._**_4_**

Y el paracaídas aguarda amarrado a la puerta como el caballo de la fuga interminable.**5**

* * *

**1** Cranato: Sacado de _Cuentos de Sueñobscuro_, obra del autor chileno Cristián Berríos.

**2** Versos de Leonel Lienlaf, poeta mapuche.

**3** Mito de la Creación del Jrem Universo.

**4** Nuevamente, Leonel Lienlaf.

**5** Verso que cierra el Prefacio de Altazor.


	2. Canto I

**ALTAZOR**

* * *

**Altazor ¿Por qué perdiste tu primera serenidad?**

_Universo Cranato, Plano 2-H 23.24, Mundo Material_

Si le hubieran dicho al Pensador que iba a terminar viajando en avión a Arica acompañado por un otaku y un campesino, se habría echado a reír. Es un muchacho de quizá diecisiete años, de piel un poco pálida, ojos con ojeras y cabello largo y despeinado. Ahora es invierno, y en su asiento en el avión le ofrece una galleta al Luchador.

_"Chuta. Quién me manda a meterme adonde no me llaman"._

El Luchador es más pequeño que él, de cabellos oscuros y piel clara. Es autista y ahora mira por la ventana el mundo pequeño y lejano como una alfombra bajo las nubes. Autista, sí, pero había visto _Dragon Ball Z_ como quinientas veces, y con ese _anime_ aprendió a luchar.

_"Siempre me he preguntado qué es lo que piensa un autista"._

En un asiento de atrás va el Pastor. Cabello negro, piel tostada, ojos marrones. Usa una manta de lana, una chupalla de paja y pantalones viejos. Al hablar se le marca mucho su acento magallánico, su hablar de campo.

_"Ahora no queda sino concentrarse"._

El Pensador no es del sur. Toda su vida la vivió en Valparaíso. El Luchador era de Santiago. ¿Qué están haciendo allá casi al fin del mundo?

_"Puras estupideces"._

Él iba a acompañar a un amigo, pero el bus donde iba se volcó. Una figura extraña, ni angelical ni mundana, le ofreció llevar un mensaje o sencillamente agonizar bajo el peso de la máquina. Aceptó llevar el mensaje, pero en ese entonces creía que era un sueño pre mortem.

_"Yo estaba malherido"._

Al despertar en el sur junto al Luchador, todavía creyó que estaba soñando. Cuando en el mar una foca salió a tierra, y arrastrándose tomó la forma de una mujer pelirroja, todavía pensó que soñaba. Cuando la mujer se le acercó, sin más ropa que un cuero de foca sobre la cintura, su cuerpo respondió de la manera que responde el cuerpo masculino y se dio cuenta que estaba despierto y vivo. Ningún sueño puede ser así de realista, y nadie agoniza tanto ni tan agradablemente.

_"A partir de ahí todo comenzó a volverse cada vez más anormal"._

La mujer foca le habló en un idioma que él no conocía pero entendía a la perfección. Le entregó un libro, que adentro trae un sobre, y adentro del sobre una carta.

"Y ese libro hace de cofre".

—No abras el libro, ni leas una sola palabra. No pierdas el sobre, y por último, no leas la carta —advirtió ella.

_"¿Qué traerá?"_

El Pastor llegó entonces dentro de una vasija de arcilla vomitada por el mar.

_"Y en ese momento me asusté más de lo que me asusto ahora recordando"._

—Otro más que salvan —respondió la mujer foca de Tierra del Fuego. Pensador no tardó en pensar que así había llegado él y su extraño guardaespaldas. Luchador durante todo el rato solo trenzó pajitas.

_"Si no estoy muerto pero tampoco vivo. ¿Qué soy?"_

Así que, sin apenas tener tiempo de decir "santo y seña" se encontraba en un avión, saliendo desde Punta Arenas, con rumbo a Arica.

_"Debí haber aceptado agonizar"._

—Ah, que aburri'o, ¿Y cuándo vamoh a llegar? —un chileno promedio clasificaría el acento del Pastor como "cantado". Al principio daba risa, pero es increíble lo rápido que un pensador y un autista se acostumbran a algo.

_"Eso mismo quisiera saber"._

—Te propongo un juego. Cada vez que el avión pare en un aeropuerto, cambiamos de asiento.

_"Sólo parará una vez"._

—¡Eso! ¡Güena idea!

Aún no se acostumbra a la jovialidad del Pastor. _"¿Cómo habrá terminado con nosotros?"_

Concepción junto al océano se va haciendo más y más grande. Desde el cielo parece un punto de liquen sobre el borde de América. Mientras más se acercan, más y más crece, como si fuera un gigante acercándose. Es Concepción hermosa como son hermosas las ciudades vistas desde el cielo.

_"¿Por qué en Chile hasta sobrevolar las ciudades no tiene gracia?"_

—Empezemoh aquí —dice ansioso el Pastor.

_"También es cierto que los propios chilenos no tienen gracia"._

Pensador suspira y se levanta, ubicándose en la ventana. Los pasajeros van subiendo, ocupando sus lugares, algunos con parsimonia y otros con todo el ánimo.

_"Tanta gente... ¿Cómo es que no se acaba el oxígeno?"_

Hay uno que se alza sobre el metro ochenta. Su piel oscura resplandece bajo el sol del verano, ojos negros de gorrión y cabello negro. Robusto, con brazos como troncos nudosos y un cuerpo como tonel de roble.

_"Qué persona tan grotesca. Que pase luego de largo"._

Pero para su mala suerte, el gigante se sienta a su lado. No tiene más equipaje que una mochila negra. La ropa huele a humo de leña, araucaria y azúcar.

_"¡Maldición!"_

El gigante saca audífonos y se los coloca en sus orejas. Sonríe inconscientemente al escuchar su música y cierra los ojos.

* * *

El Caporal está sentado esperando la llega de sus esbirros. Es un hombre guapo de pelo castaño, rostro bien afeitado y agradable. Está vestido elegantemente, y por su ventana entra la luz del sol.

_"Ya está hecho"._

Había nacido en Lima, descendiente de terratenientes hispanos. Su linaje es uno de los más puros en sangre peninsular de todo lo que antes fue el Virreinato. Sangre pura corriendo por venas puras.

Se sienta en el sillón de cuero, y bebe una copa de vino, esperando. Espera que lleguen sus subordinados. Como si el que posee la sangre de quienes pasaron dos imperios por la espada tuviera que esperar a los descendientes de ladrones de gallinas.

_"Sólo hasta el último momento"._

Años de investigación oculta están dando sus frutos. Lo que hoy es una serie para niñas, había sido una realidad sospechada por los astrónomos babilonios. Pero un grupo quiso preservar incólume aquel conocimiento; y estos son los primeros bronis; se hacían llamar los Hijos del Sol. Otro quiso cambiarlo y recrearlo a su manera; y estos fundaron la primera sociedad secreta. Originalmente fueron los Urushdaur, más tarde los Ustores, los rosacruces, los Illuminati. Los titiriteros que gobiernan a los gobiernos del mundo. El Caporal prefiere el nombre que recibe la logia en la Germania: los Morgenbrand.

Uno a uno llegan, cabezas rubias, rojas, negras. Rostros blancos, pecosos, morenos, negros. En las manos llevaban anillos de hueso, piedra, cobre, plata y oro.

_"Es el momento"._

Muchos grandes pensadores eran peones en el juego de los Morgenbrand. Los líderes de las Logias y de las Sectas, varios cardenales católicos, la abrumadora mayoría de presidentes y Primeros Ministros. Varios inventores que estuvieron detrás del rifle, del tanque y de la bomba. De la electricidad y los satélites para vigilarlos a todos.

Sin embargo, los otros, la Progenie del Sol, los que acechaban en la selva, también tuvieron sus héroes. Las mentes que inventaron objetos para la paz y el canto. Sabios egipcios, indios, persas. Sabios aztecas, mayas, incas. Sabios de África y Oceanía; todas gentes de piel oscura por tanto recibir los cariños del sol.

Por supuesto que hubo guerras. Egipto, India, Persia, cayeron gracias a las maquinaciones Morgenbrand. Liderando los ejércitos castellanos en tierra americana venían Morgenbrand. Quienes esclavizaron África y pasaron por la horca a las Islas eran Morgenbrand.

Sin embargo, aún quedaba. El espíritu que hacía que los hombres se enamoraran de la tierra y quisieran recibir los cariños del sol parecía ser hereditario, por eso siempre fue prioritario que no se mezclaran los siervos de la Orden y los habitantes de las tierras donde mandaba el Sol.

Cada plan tenía sus fallas, y variables que no podían controlarse. La Revolución Francesa. La independencia de las colonias de América. La Revolución Rusa. Por suerte, fue muy fácil para ellos logran domarlos de nuevo.

Pero ahora no es tiempo para jugar a la Guerra Fría.

Fue el genio de Nikola Tesla lo que les permitió crear la tecnología. Fue la mente de Lauren Faust y los fondos de Hasbro los que les mostraron cómo es el mundo al que van a ir. Lleno de recursos sin explotar, sin rastro ya de la radiación...

—Señores gobernadores del Planeta —comienza a decir el Caporal—. Dentro de poco comenzará la guerra nuclear que acabará con este mundo. Por lo tanto, ha llegado la hora.

Los hombres ahí reunidos comienzan a murmurar entre ellos, asustados, conmovidos, emocionados. El Caporal sonríe.

—La Máquina del Tiempo está lista. Esta guerra nuclear acabará con el mundo. Pero nosotros iremos a la época donde volverá a estar en su apogeo. Cien millones de años en el futuro —hace una pequeña pausa—. La radiación nuclear causará que los animales desarrollen inteligencia; el futuro al que vamos está habitado por pequeños ponis de colores.

Nadie ríe ante aquella afirmación. Hay infinitos mundos, y cada cosa que alguien piense, existe en algún lugar del Jrem (Gran) Multiverso. Cada programa de televisión, cada dibujo desquiciado, cada libro o pesadilla existen en algún rincón de las estrellas.

—Nosotros, por viajar en el tiempo, no mutaremos. Con nuestra superioridad humana, erradicaremos a los ponis en poco tiempo. Comiencen a preparar a los Hermanos.

Al terminar, se levantan, y uno a uno, se acercan respetuosamente a él y besan un anillo con un medallón, hecho con el metal de meteoritos.

_"En poco tiempo conquistaremos"._

* * *

—En Fanfiction yo firmo como Wandering Wing —dice el vecino de Pensador. Por causas fortuitas, ambos comenzaron a conversar.

_"¿Quién es tan anormal como para escribir fanfics?"_

—A mi me llaman Pensador.

_"No es un buen nombre y no alcanza a ser apodo"._

—¿Cuál es tu nombre verdadero?

_"No lo recuerdo"._

—Prefiero guardármelo.

_"Lo cierto es que no lo recuerdo"._

—Entiendo eso. Yo también prefiero guardar mi nombre real.

_"Tú al menos lo recuerdas"._

Wandering Wing está viajando un poco más lejos, a Guatemala. Al parecer va a ver a una amiga, otra escritora de fanfictions que con toda seguridad no es tan tosca ni simiesca como él. Wandering Wing parece un Pie Grande rasurado y vestido; tal vez ancestros suyos inspiraron en los mapuches el mito del Epunamun, portador del relámpago, el Yeti americano.

_"Este tipo para disfrazarse de gorila sólo debe pintarse de negro"._

Pastor y Luchador están adelante. El poncho y la chupalla del Pastor tienen mucho sabor a Chile.

_"Más que nada, sabor a campo"._

—¿Y a dónde vas? —le pregunta el autor que usa por seudónimo Wandering Wing.

_"Al Norte"._

—Vamos a Arica —le contesta él.

_"A reunirnos con alguien por encargo de una mujer foca"._

—¡Bacán! ¿De cazuelano van a un evento de anime?

_"¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan estúpida?"_

—No. ¿Por qué?

_"Pensé que no eras tan tonto"._

—Es que te ves igual a L de _Death Note_.

_"¿Qué me parezco a quién?"_

—Es mentira.

_"Ni siquiera sé quién es ese tal L"._

—¡Es verdad! Eres igual en el pelo, la ropa, y hasta pareciera que quieres sentarte igual que él.

* * *

_Universo Cranato, Plano SE-H 49.47, Mundo Material_

Nudoru contempla la noche sobre Death City. El estrafalario diseño de Shibusen se extiende bajo él como un monumento, y las estrellas resplandecen bajo la luna risueña. Sentado cómo está, no parece tan grande como en verdad es: pasa el metro ochenta estando de pie, es robusto como un oso, su piel es tan morena que en las penumbras nocturnas parece una mancha marrón en medio del negro. Ojos de gorrión, negros, cabellos negros, dientes blancos.

_"¿Adónde va la luna cuando no está en el cielo?"_

—¿En qué piensas? —pregunta una voz detrás de él. Se sobresalta al oírla, pero al ver que es su amiga Hikari se relaja. Ella es mucho más bajita que él... siendo perfectamente capaz de levantarla y sentarla sin esfuerzo sobre su hombro. Ella es de piel mucho más clara que él, con cabellos como el pelaje de una jaguar. Al lado de una criatura tan tosca como él, resalta más su jovialidad.

La verdad es que sus pensamientos son como una tempestad en el mar. Pensaba en el sabor de los cangrejos, en la vida útil de un lápiz, en el color de las estrellas. Recuerda el breve noviazgo con Tsubaki, que duró dos semanas hasta que Black Star se hartó del tiempo que pasaba ella con él. Pensaba en su casa, en los animales prehistóricos, en los sentimientos del puma.

—Sólo pienso estupideces.

_"La verdad nunca pienso otra cosa"._

—Vamos, dime —insiste animada.

Hikari es su amiga desde que eran niños. Por ese tiempo, Nudoru ya era dado a la introspección, y no era tan grande como ahora. Suspira, tratando de resumir la tempestad de sus abstracciones en palabras humanas.

_"¿Qué le puedo decir?"_

—¿Crees que haya vida en otros planetas? —pregunta algo avergonzado. _"Es la pregunta más estúpida que existe"._

—Claro que lo creo. Es más, quizás existan una infinidad de mundos paralelos a este.

_"No lo había pensado"._

Por algo él era el arma, y ella el técnico. Aunque él piensa mucho, sus pensamientos no resultan muy útiles, y podrían incluso ser heréticos. ¿Qué arma de Shibusen se pregunta mentalmente qué sienten los Kishin?

—Sí, puede ser —admite. Lo que dice su amiga le hace divagar otro poco— ¿Cómo crees que seríamos en esos mundos?

—Quizás seamos raros, amigo.

Él se queda en silencio mientras piensa. Sopla el viento. Por fuera está impertérrito, pero por dentro la tempestad de sus pensamientos alcanza otras cimas. Es que esa es la hora donde asesinos y enamorados hacen lo suyo; los primeros segando vidas, y los segundo creándolas.

—¿Cuántas almas nos faltan?

—Tenemos ochenta y cuatro almas de Kishin. Nos faltan quince almas de Kishin y una de bruja para llegar a la meta.

_"Somos los mejores"._

—Ha sido una larga cosecha —dice sonriendo un poco—. Cuando logremos nuestra meta, ¿Qué haremos?

_"Sobrevivir"._

—Por mi parte, veré si me aceptan para ser encargada de alguna cede. Y tú ¿Qué harás?

_"Es una buena pregunta"._

—Es lo que más he pensado, y no consigo decidir nada.

_"Hasta ahora pierdo la paciencia muy rápido"._

—Ese es tú problema, piensas demasiado en ello. Quizás debas dejar de pensar en ello un tiempo, y la respuesta llegará sola.

_"Tienes razón, pienso demasiado"._

El efecto de las palabras de Hikari es como una gota de agua cayendo al agua quieta. Sus palabras surten un efecto tranquilizador en su cabeza. Él asiente, mientras la tempestad en su cabeza se apaga hasta dejar el mar en calma.

—Como siempre, tienes razón —dice para luego sumirse en el silencio de nuevo.

—Simplemente pienso antes de actuar y trato de que todos sean felices —contesta mirando la luna.

_"Deberían haber más personas como tú"._

Él sonríe otro poco; nunca fue muy dado a sonreír, incluso de niño, pues nunca tuvo muchos motivos para hacerlo. En ese momento, Hikari ya es un motivo para sonreír.

_"Deberían haber más personas como tú, estoy seguro, o al menos más personas como yo"._

Eleva la cabeza hacia el astro. Se pregunta cómo serán las flores en los jardines de la luna, y se ríe, pero esa risa se la reserva para él.

_"Hikari tiene razón. Pienso demasiado. Ya sé qué haré: me convertiré en Death Scythe, y luego a seguir viviendo"._

* * *

_Universo Cranato, Plano 0-Q H7.95, Mundo Material_

_El trueno remece la tierra y destroza el cielo, como un Dios._

_Ves a miles de guerreros de una raza desconocida, parecidos a ponis pero con dedos de garras afiladas y colmillos. Aterrador, ¿no? Otros tantos que andan a dos patas y que parecen Diamond Dogs en versión equina carga extrañas lanzas gruesas como garrotes y que en vez de punta afilada tienen un tubo. Caminan en una playa. Tú conoces esa playa. Pertenece a Equestria._

_Los ves marchar en ordenadas legiones, en falanges de lanzas erizadas. Los ves arrastrar gruesos tubos de acero y madera. Los ves oscurecer la costa como una marea negra._

_Ves a una unicornio. La conoces. Es Twilight. Es Twilight acompañada de un unicornio que no conoces, uno blanco, de crin verde y ojos azules a su lado derecho; y un poni terrestre castaño, de ojos grises y crin color chocolate la acompaña en el lado izquierdo._

_Los ojos de Twilight brillan, como un par de linternas de luz blanca. Ondas eléctricas recorren su cuerpo y se eleva, mientras extrañas runas de luz salen de sus cascos en llamas y la rodean a siete centímetros como una armadura mágica. Nunca has visto magia semejante; y no te sorprendas, querida amiga, porque esta magia es una magia más antigua que Equestria._

_Y ahora es Fluttershy, con una manta, un poncho de color beige sobre sus hombros, acompañando a una llama. Están cortando plantas. Y al ver a Twilight pasar, extiende sus alas y la acompaña._

_En el cielo, ves a Gilda hablar con Rainbow Dash sobre una nube, y la pegaso del arco iris parte, volando con alas de fuego y una mirada confiada en sus ojos ardientes, dejando una estela roja entre las nubes. ¿Una estela de fuego? Así es, querida amiga. Fuego._

_Ves a Rarity vestida con un kimono de seda, sosteniendo con su magia dos abanicos envueltos en llamas. ¡Rarity está volando! Pero, ¿Cómo? Lo estás viendo, querida, Rarity vuela._

_No debería sorprenderte. Pinkie Pie aparece saltando por el aire, despidiéndose de una cabra con claros síntomas de trastornos mentales. La pastelera salta y rebota como si en el cielo hubiera un suelo._

_Ves a Applejack ajustarse un arma color plata en un arnés sobre sus hombros, de modo que puede alcanzarlas con un movimiento de boca. Y corre, tan rápido que es un borrón naranjo, salta y traza un amplio arco._

_Ves a Lyra, Lyra Heartsrings. Está cabalgando sobre un reptil más grande que ella, un _megalania_, lleva una lira en una funda unida a un brazalete de piel en su brazo. Ah, lleva una honda atada en la frente, a manera de cintillo, y su _megalania_ está equipado con varios instrumentos musicales de la Antigüedad: cítaras, laúdes, una lira de repuesto. El reptil gigante se encabrita y se alza sobre sus patas traseras; Lyra tira de las riendas atadas a su casco y mira desde abajo a las amigas volando con una sonrisa._

_Una misteriosa unicornio alada sale de un seto. Es de color blanco, con ojos morados y crin y cola rojizas; pero no tiene Cutie Mark. Es casi del tamaño de la Princesa Luna, aunque esta unicornio alada es del tamaño de dos ponis y tiene una forma hermosa y esbelta. No tiene más edad que Twilight o cualquiera de sus amigas. Ella se eleva de un poderoso aleteo._

_Ves a un poni de color verde claro, con crin del mismo color, ojos dorados y una Cutie Mark en forma de una luna creciente dorada con una estrella dorada. Este poni choca cascos con Pinkie y se llena de luz, tanta luz que tiene que cerrar los ojos... y al abrirlos ves que no es un poni terrestre sino que ahora es un dragón de la estirpe de los long. Applejack cae en su espalda, y ambos remontan los cielos._

_Vuelan, y por el camino, detrás de ellas, aparece un pegaso marrón, de crin gris y ojos negros. Tú lo conoces también. Es Reaver, el pegaso que hace tres días llegó a la ciudad. Desarmado, va dejando un destello gris que toma forma de zorros corriendo detrás de él, y vuela al lado de Fluttershy. Ambos se miran con cariño y se dan un beso, un beso como los que le da el agua a la piedra. Parecen una pareja de ardillas compartiendo nueces._

_Un guapo unicornio de piel morado oscuro y crin azul, con mechones rojos sobre sus cascos y ojos anaranjados. Este unicornio está en una posición flor de loto, flotando. Ves que mira a Twilight y sonríe. No lo conoces, pero yo sí, y su nombre es Lightdawn._

_Llegan a aquella playa. ¡Ah, pero no la reconocerías! El mar ha retrocedido, la arena se ha vuelto ceniza y el cielo es negro. Es como si le hubieran chupado la vida. Y no te equivocas mucho, querida amiga. Le han chupado la vida y es la costa de Equestria, aquel lugar que antes has visto en postales._

_Ahí ves que llega aquel singular equipo. Y de las legiones de bronce surgen sus antagonistas._

_Un unicornio negro envuelto en niebla, con un rostro esquelético sin ojos y una marca en forma de cráneo. Salta y cae con el cuerno apuntando hacia abajo, y detrás de él, un unicornio azul aciano, de crin color cian oscuro y una marca en forma de sombrero de mago púrpura con estrellas doradas, olfateando una estrella roja, y una unicornio que tú recuerdas. Es Trixie, con su mismo sombrero y capa, pero con colmillos..._

_Ves a un poni terrestre del color de la fruta podrida, con ojos negros sobre un rostro deforme. Ves a una yegua terrestre, bostezando con su crin despeinada y sus ojos cerrados. ¿Y los colores de esta yegua? No consigues verlos; ves a la yegua pero no sus colores. Es raro, pero en los sueños nada tiene sentido._

_Ves a un pegaso celeste de crin roja y amarilla, cuya piel está cruzada por profundas cicatrices, como si lo hubieran cercenado y rearmado como un rompecabezas. A su lado, ves a una pegaso de mirada asesina; a ella tampoco le ves los colores._

_Ves a una unicornio extremadamente bella y profusamente arreglada, usando un pulcro vestido de seda; mas no ves más que eso. Detrás de esa unicornio, cruzado de brazos y con una mirada fría, está un mapache _tanuki_ cubierto de _kanji_ tatuados en su piel._

_Ves a un pegaso amarillo de crin morada, cuyos ojos vacíos parecen las cuencas negras de una calavera. Extendiendo su casco, ves a una pegaso riendo con crueldad marcada en su rostro, y esta vez, te parece advertir unos leves colores negros en su piel._

_Ves a un unicornio con el rostro cubierto por una máscara de hierro y usando una gruesa túnica. Puedes ver unos pequeños apéndices como el tentáculo de una anémona salir por debajo de su túnica._

_Pero aún no viene lo más aterrador. Sientes en el aire olor a ortiga, y la boca te sabe como si hubieras lamido hierro. Es que ves a un pegaso gris con su piel cubierta con pequeños pictogramas azules; jeroglíficos kemetitas, letras sánscritas de Sindhu, símbolos de códices mayas, letras alifáticas de Bagdad, _kanji_ de Catay y Cipango, letras del alfabeto poni y runas _futhark_; cada signo tan pequeño que parece una hormiga azul. ¿Lo reconoces? Sí, es el Olvido. No preguntes, sólo mira. Es el Olvido, lleno de símbolos como una marabunta de hormigas en su piel oscura. Es el Olvido usando una manta negra que oculta sus alas de cascada, un bastón de bambú y unos ojos que te dan náuseas. ¡No preguntes! Mira._

_Junto con el trueno, cae del cielo envuelto en relámpagos y fuego un alicornio. Es el doble de grande que la Princesa Celestia. Pero no se parece a ella. Mira, ¿ves? Así son los auténticos alicornios. Lo ves blanco como hueso pulido, blanco como las crueles estrellas, con una crin rubia como el oro de las armaduras. Lo ves extender sus dos alas compuestas cada una por tres alas, lo ves arremolinar sobre su pecho y hombros sus miles de tentáculos blancos, algunos gruesos y otros delgadísimos. Y ves sus pupilas del color del odio ardiente, tres pupilas con forma de seis formando un triangulo equilátero en cada ojo. Lo ves y te asustas. Su sola mirada derrite las piedras, lo rodea un aura de miedo, y para tu horror, tiene los Elementos de la Armonía brillando en su pecho, incrustados como clavos, y lleva sobre su cabeza, delante de su cuerno de cuervos, la Corona del Elemento de la Magia._

_¡Ay por Equestria! ¡No preguntes!_

_Estalla el cielo, y los villanos cargan. ¡Mira!_

_La unicornio alada se encara conmigo. Ves que me mira con rabia. Carga su energía y me ataca con un poderoso hechizo. Ves que conjuro mi magia. Y los poderes chocan. Es un ruido como de guitarras destrozándose. Porque yo puedo y no puedo, pero canto._

_Reaver, el poni verde ahora restaurado como poni y el unicornio morado bajan a tierra. Y se les une, se les une una horrenda y asquerosa criatura de piel gomosa y rasgos lejanamente equinos con un cuerno y un sombrero de paja; y un musculoso poni beige de crin caoba, ojos azules y compleja Cutie Mark. Y combaten, combaten contra aquel poni deforme, contra Trixie y sus dos compañeros, contra los dos pegasos, contra aquel mapache; y un huracán de granadas desfasadas los rodea y es el aire un fuego frío. Sí, amiga querida, es fuego, porque hasta la Magia canta._

_Pinkie Pie se lleva los cascos a los sienes y pone sus ojos en blanco, pero canta. Fluttershy cierra los ojos, pero canta. Rarity se abanica con fuego, pero canta. Rainbow Dash extiende sus cascos y canta. Applejack muerde una daga y utiliza otra con la cola, pero canta. Y Twilight está rodeada de runas y luz, pero canta. La unicornio alada se desentiende del Olvido, se eleva y canta. Lyra baja del _megalania_ y acaricia la honda en su cabeza, cantando._

_Una descarga de luz azul violácea desde el tercer ojo de Pinkie. Un río de colmillos de todos los animales feroces que han existido, algunos tan grandes como una espada wyvern, desde la boca de Fluttershy. Un taladro de energía roja desde los abanicos en huracán de Rarity. Una enorme matriz de estrellas de fuego, como una constelación despierta, desde los ojos de Rainbow. Bronce y sueño desde Applejack. Un cerezo de plumas blancas vuela certero desde la luz de Twilight. Manzanales de clamor púrpura despierto en telas danzantes, cortesía de la unicornio alada. Cohete desde la luna de Lyra._

_Los poderes chocan. Cielorrasos de mil nubes. Panderos de cristal rompiéndose. El lamento de una garza._

_Te doy permiso para despertar._

Daring Do grita mientras su cuerpo se agita bajo las sábanas. Afuera es una noche sin luna, y emerge un manantial de criaturas monstruosas y anormales, que buscan regocijo en la oscuridad de la noche. Un búho canta en la noche. Deambulan zombis, ghouls y espectros de todo tipo. Fantasmas y manos bajo las camas. Un poni sin rostro y con una gran boca en el pecho se escabulle en el bosque. Ponis con cuartos traseros de cabra, cuernos y una pequeña barba de chivo hacen una ronda alrededor de una hoguera. Tentáculos en las tinieblas de la noche. Un cuervo entra en la ventana de un cuarto, posándose sobre el busto de Palas en el dintel de la puerta. Procesión de gatos negros por la calle principal de Ponyville.

Por supuesto que ella no se percata de aquello, ni de la araña gigante que rápidamente huye a esconderse bajo su cama. _"Estúpido sueño que tuve _—se queja ella, refregándose la frente— _¿Qué soñé?"_

Los detalles han desaparecido. No puede recordar nada, excepto que tenía un sueño que recordar.

* * *

_Universo Cranato, Plano 0-Q H1.93, Mundo Material_

El halcón peregrino regresa al brazo de Ser Galahad. El caballero contempla con cariño a su ave. Piel oscura, cabello oscuro y ojos de halcón, el caballero es además un señor con su propio castillo. Más que ser un señor con castillo, también es un Caballero de la Luna. Y más de ser un Caballero de la Luna, es un Ciridae.

_"Tantos años he entrenado para esto"._

—¿Ya están todos listos?

Aquel es otro mundo, uno de aires limpios y tierras verdes. Los bronis mucho lucharon para poder habitarlo en paz, y por eso ahora tienen el derecho de habitar junto a los ríos y los lagos. Como si fuera el capricho de un simple poeta, los bronis habitan cerca de donde hubiera agua.

Pero los Caballeros del Sol o de la Luna son fuego puro, fuego ardiente o fuego helado pero terminan quemando igual. Ser Galahad escogió seguir el Camino de la Luna y su armadura es plateada como el astro sobre el mar.

_"Yo escogí bien. Nunca olvidaré los ojos de la Princesa Luna el día en que me nombró Ciridae"._

Tres Caminos, tres senderos pueden escoger los guerreros en aquel mundo conquistado con tanta sangre. El Camino del Sol y el Camino de la Luna eran los más frecuentados, y protegen al Reino tal como en las novelas de caballería; sobre caballos blancos, usando armaduras doradas o plateadas. Sol y Luna, ambas órdenes son como los legendarios compañeros del Rey Arturo, y para la gran mayoría de poseen poderes casi míticos.

_"Nacidos de la épica de una tierra que hace posible la épica"._

Sin embargo, la tercera senda, el Camino del Dragón, es como una versión oscura del Quijote. Los únicos que aprenden trucos mágicos (esto es, magia auténtica), que cabalgan a lomos de animales carnívoros, que en vez de armaduras de metal usan pieles y escamas de dragón. Parecen bárbaros y la verdad es que los equestrianos hacen bien en temerles.

_"Son unos salvajes"._

Y hay tres Ciridae por cada orden; un Ciridae es una Espada de Equestria, un protector del Reino y cuya Asamblea es la máxima autoridad broni. Nueve guerreros, tres de cada orden, sobre caballos briosos o feroces tigres dientes de sable.

Ahí está Ser Bedevere y Ser Lamorak, los dos Ciridae de la Luna restantes.

—Ya estamos listos —responden casi al unísono.

Ser Galahad se ríe mientras su halcón vuela de nuevo al campo inexplorado.

De todas las veces que ha visto volar halcones, sólo durante la cetrería le ha resultado placentera. Es horrible cuando después de las batallas descienden a devorar carne.

Comienzan a cabalgar. Siguen el curso de un río. _"¿Habrá algo más hermoso que el sonido del agua?"_

Quinientos años pasaron desde que la Princesa Celestia decidiera aceptar en su territorio a los diversos pueblos bronis que florecían como madrigueras de nutrias a las orillas de ríos y lagos. Desde entonces, en Equestria ambos grupos étnicos crecían y se desarrollaron diferenciados: por un lado los equestrianos puros, y por el otro lado los bronis separados en distintos clanes. Tiempo después, otras tribus se adicionaron: selenitas, búfalos y grifos.

_"Y ese momento fue dorado. Pensar que desde entonces nuestros únicos enemigos son los infieles del Imperio de Nansur"._

No tardan en llegar los Ciridae del Sol. Ser Gawain, Ser Almuric y Ser Perceval, los tres con castillos junto a grandes lagos, y los caballos con armaduras doradas son los más hermosos y resplandecientes que hay.

_"Lo mejor de Equestria"._

Así cabalgan por entre los vados, por entre las altas hierbas. Cruzan pequeñas aldeas, casas, riberas donde los bronis y sus monturas pescan o trabajan. En algunos sectores ven grupos armados entrenando para la batalla. Hay mujeres bordando banderas, y mercaderes equestrianos intercambiando mercancías. Un grupo de jinetes selenitas están reunidos como lobos alrededor de un ciervo caído. Y están acercándose a Canterlot cuando son interceptados por los restantes Ciridae.

_"¿Cómo hacen para domar fieras?"_

Kaysera, Halcón de las Estrellas y Alas de Sangre, líderes cada uno de clanes feroces y degradados, bronis que no merecen llamarse bronis, seres carnívoros y voraces que pueden vivir toda una vida sin oír el llamado de la cordura o la amistad.

_"Estos salvajes"._

Kaysera es una mujer de rubios cabellos, los cuales ondearían de no estar aplastados por un casco con tres cuernos; lleva el rostro cubierto de hollín, cabalga sobre una pantera negra, y un hacha cuelga de su espalda. Es musculosa y casi no tiene pechos; Ser Galahad nota que la armadura que lleva bajo las pieles es de un tipo de cuero extraño, como de reptil.

_"Pobre del desgraciado que le toque casarse con ella"._

Halcón de las Estrellas es un hombre alto y cabalga a lomos de un oso negro. Lleva una cimera de bronce con forma de garra, y una magnífica capa de plumas de halcón. Su rostro está cubierto por una tosca máscara de piedra, que representa la cabeza del animal que lleva por nombre, pero debajo de la capa emplumada también lleva esa curiosa armadura de reptil.

_"Este al menos tiene estilo"._

Pero Alas de Sangre es quien más resume la esencia de un Caballero del Dragón. Sobrepasa el metro ochenta, piel oscura, pelo oscuro, ojos de gorrión. Su piel es morena, pero los de su clan saben que en el invierno será más clara. Cruzada en su espalda va una _katana_, en vez de las hachas o mazas que acostumbran a usar los otros. Pero el escudo que lleva aferrado al brazo es lo que más lo caracteriza, y le trae a Ser Galahad recuerdos oscuros.

_"Esa Cutie Mark..."_

Verán, en el Nuevo Reino es tradición que cada uno escoja un símbolo, una Cutie Mark como suelen llamarlas. Y cada uno se esmera mucho en crearlas: símbolos de honor y lealtad, fuego, joyas, colores vivos, cosas que terminen diciendo _Aquí estoy_.

_"Esa Cutie Mark... la reconozco... ¡No puede ser ese tipo!"_

Pero la Cutie Mark de Alas de Fuego no es nada de eso. Sobre un campo gris, solo hay dos signos de interrogación negros bordeados en blanco.

* * *

_Universo Cranato, Plano 0-Q H2.85, Mundo Material_

El viento frío tortura las hierbas secas de la estepa de los toblakai. Pequeño Cuervo y Sombra de la Luna detienen sus caballos oscuros y desmontan, sus pies envueltos en toscas botas de cuero. Comienzan a armar la yurta en silencio, con la ráfaga haciendo ondear sus cabellos y sus ropas confeccionadas con pieles de caballos y lobos. En el cuello de Sombra de la Luna penden una docena de collares, mientras que Pequeño Cuervo sólo lleva un collar de huesos.

Las tribus de los bárbaros habían habitado y cabalgado la estepa desde que aniquilaron a los equestrianos y demolieron sus ciudades hace más de dos mil años. El Antiguo Reino fue pasado por la espada y los bárbaros se quedaron con la magia. _"Le hemos dado un mejor uso nosotros"._

Pequeño Cuervo no le hace honor a su nombre. Mide dos metros de altura; la piel suya es oscura y se aclara un poco en el invierno; sus ojos son marrones; y su cabello es negro como las alas de un cuervo, largo hasta la cintura. Tiene marcas y tatuajes azules en el cuerpo de gruesos músculos.

Sombra de la Luna es diez centímetros más baja, e igual de morena; sus ojos son rosados; también posee buenos músculos aunque es mucho menos robusta que su compañero. Lleva una capa de piel de oso con la cabeza de la fiera haciendo de capucha, y cuando se cubre con ella parece una mujer lobo.

La pareja de toblakai enciende un fuego y extienden sus esteras; sobre ellos el atardecer. Normalmente no encenderían hogueras para evitar atraer enemigos, pero ahora están en la Sagrada Estepa Jiünati, donde sólo pueden entrar y habitar los bárbaros.

Sombra de la Luna, como es costumbre en ella, revisa un zurrón hecho con la piel de un perro, donde lleva un montón de frascos de metal o barro, taponados firmemente. Son elixires de curación que sólo los hechiceros saben hacer.

Sólo uno de cada cien bárbaros nace con el poder de usar la magia. Muchos de esos escogidos viven toda una vida sin notarlo. Sombra de la Luna descubrió su magia mientras luchaba contra mutantes. Provocó un incendió que casi la mata, pues utilizó la energía de ella como combustible. Por suerte, Pequeño Cuervo estaba cerca esa vez.

De todas formas, eso no cambia nada. Los hechiceros luchan tan bien como cualquiera. Las mujeres y los niños igual. Son un pueblo de guerreros, acostumbrados al viento frío de la estepa en invierno y los calurosos veranos. Gentes que se alimentan de carne y queso. Gentes con huesos de acero y piel como cuero cocido.

Es Pequeño Cuervo contemplando su collar. No son osamentas de animales: su bisabuelo lo confeccionó con los huesos de la Princesa Celestia, el día en que las huestes de la Horda saquearon la ciudad de Canterlot. Eran las feroces caballerías, las tribus de los toblakai, los mutantes mercenarios. Pequeño Cuervo casi puede oír los sonidos de las batallas al mirar su collar, que algún día dejará de herencia a su hijo mayor.

Los bárbaros no hablan mucho, por eso Sombra de la Luna lo mira desde donde está, sentada sobre una estera. Sus ojos dicen más que cualquier palabra.

—Ya entramos en la Sagrada Estepa. El resto de la tribu debería llegar en poco tiempo.

—Llegarán mañana —dice ella. Pareciera no parpadear.

—Espero que la Cábala tenga un buen motivo para llamar a la Horda.

—Los sueños que se recuerdan despierto no mienten, por algo se recuerdan.

Él no sabe nada de magia ni eso, pero se ve obligado a reflexionar ante la pequeña sabiduría de su compañera.

—Hay quien se pregunta si se puede conocer lo que sueñas.

Entre los bárbaros, se considera de mala educación hacer preguntas. Cuando quieren saber algo, deben hallar la forma de hacer entender su duda sin emitir interrogaciones.

Ella sonríe. Sus dientes parecen estrellas.

—Sueño cosas extrañas, inenarrables. Sueño con muerte invisible y heridas surgiendo de la nada. Sueño con fuego y volcanes estallando, y cosas muertas cabalgando alegres por el mundo. Sueño con el fin, amigo. Sueño con destrucción.

* * *

Pensador, Luchador, Pastor, Wandering Wing. Los cuatro se bajan molestos del avión, en el aeropuerto de Santiago, pues un motor tiene una falla. Luchador está en su mundo y es el único que no gruñe.

_"¡Esto es una mierda!"_

—¡Ah, por la mierda! —se queja quien usa el sobrenombre de Wandering Wing—. Al menos me dieron otro pasaje.

_"Tienes suerte, a nosotros no nos devolvieron el pasaje"._

—Tú no perdiste nada —le dice el Pensador—. Nosotros nos quedamos varados.

_"No tienes nada de qué quejarte"._

—Puchas, ojalá que puedan llegar a Arica sin ni un drama. Hasta luego.

_"¿Es todo? No nos dejas ni para el colectivo"._

Diciendo eso, va a abordar su avión. El Pastor se queja.

—Nos podría haber deja'o una mone'a.

_"La verdad es que sí. Es un tacaño"._

—Sí, pero no lo hizo. Ya no te quejes.

_"Pero debió habernos dejado siquiera para un bus"._

Los tres jóvenes salen del aeropuerto y caminan por las calles de Santiago. La gente pasa, demasiado apurada como para poner atención al trío de personajes que se pasea por la calle.

_"A ver, ¿Cómo salimos de Santiago? Estúpido TranSantiago"._

—Esta ciudá aburre—se queja el Pastor.

_"¡Ya deja de quejarte!"_

—A ti todo te aburre. Que el frío, que el mar, que el avión, que te aburres, ¡Me tienes hasta la coronilla!

_"¡Me desesperas! ¡Sé productivo y piensa un poco!"_

El puño del Pastor habría impactado en su rostro de no ser porque el Luchador lo ha desviado de un golpe. Pensador retrocede un par de pasos, aterrado, sorprendido. Pastor también, ya que no pudo ver el movimiento de Luchador.

_"Mierda"._

—Calmémonos. Es el peor momento para perder la cabeza.

_"Tomando en cuenta lo paranormal de todo lo que nos pasó"._

—Tenís razón.

_"Casi siempre tengo razón"._

Comienzan a caminar. Las gentes de Santiago no se percatan; es gente triste que vive esperando algo, pero que nunca saben qué es.

_"Esta gente desea desesperadamente algo que las saque de la rutina"._

Caminan y las calles parecen infinitas. No falta quién se burla de ellos. Tratan de mantenerse alejado de los lugares conflictivos, en ese Santiago que es varias ciudades dentro de una. Pero no tardan en entrar por las calles de una población cuyas casas no están pintadas, y la madera tiene el color oscuro del mineral y la lluvia. En una esquina se almacena basura, y en algunas casas pueden verse gallinas. Un pinganilla, de esos con aquel degradado hablar tan propio de los flaites, intenta asaltarlos, pero una patada del Luchador directo al cuello lo deja sin aliento, y al parecer, sin vida.

_"Maldita sea"_

El resto del grupo emerge. Es sabido que nunca un asaltante ataca solo. Siempre hay más pululando alrededor.

_"Estúpido Santiago"._

—Yo no sé pelear —admite avergonzado el Pensador.

_"La violencia es de salvajes. En este país, al parecer, todos son salvajes"._

—Agüeona'o —murmura el Pastor poniéndose en guardia.

_"¡No me digas eso!"_

Son cinco, todos jóvenes, de hablar estridente como los últimos gemidos de un pato agonizante, de ropas como maleza, ojos similares al Mapocho. En las manos de algunos brillan navajas, y otros llevan pistolas.

_"Cagamos"._

Luchador adopta una pose de lucha, similar a la usada por Gokú cuando estuvo a punto de luchar contra Vegeta. Los cercadores se ríen.

_"Imbécil"._

Pensador está asustado. Retrocede lentamente, pero al no fijarse, choca contra el bote de basura y lo derriba. Bolsas caen, la basura se esparce. Ladrido de perros.

_"No quiero sufrir daños"._

Siente a sus espaldas un zumbido. _"Seguro hay como un millón de moscas"._

Y parece ser así, pues comienzan a ser rodeados por montones de moscas, negras, grandes, con alas potentes que arañan el aire. Son demasiado grandes para ser insectos...

_"¿Qué pasa?"_

Gorriones. Una multitud de gorriones los rodea, pasa entre ellos como pequeños aviones kamikaze, sus picos agudos buscan algo distinto a las migajas. Picotean a las personas buscando sangre. Un asaltante dispara, y la mano de la pistola desaparece bajo la profusión de avecillas marrones.

_"¡Gorriones! ¡Es como en esa película antigua de pájaros que matan gente!"_

Los tres se apresuran en alejarse, apartando las aves a manotazos, y corren, corren, corren.

_"¡Vámonos de esta ciudad de mierda!"_

—¡Mira! —grita el Pastor. Contra todo, él está feliz.

_"¿Cómo mierda sonríes en esta situación?"_

Señala a una pequeña masa de pelo que en otra cuadra muerde las plantas que se asoman por el jardín. Es un pequeño cabrito, casi sin cuernos y de pelaje sucio y oscuro.

_"No puede ser"._

—¡Venga pa' cá! —dice jovial Pastor mientras que la levanta sin esfuerzo y corre con ella en brazos.

_"¿Te piensas llevar a ese animal?"_

—¡Deja esa cabra aquí!

_"¡Sólo nos va a dar problemas!"_

—¡Ni que juera un weón! —le dice molesto— ¡Si esos chuchas de su maire quizá qué weá le harán!

_"¡Y a ti qué te importa!"_

—¡Es sólo una cabra!

_"¿Qué mierda hace una cabra en medio de Santiago?"_

—¡No te metái con mi cabra! ¡Se va a llamar _Azucena_!

Así corren, corren, corren. Sin saber muy bien cómo cruzan calles infestadas de automóviles. Logran llegar al Cerro San Cristóbal, y se echan sobre el banco a descansar. Pastor deja a Luna comer pero se asegura de mantenerla cerca, improvisando una amarra con su cinturón.

_"Vaya, estoy en pésimo estado físico"._

—Nos salvamos desa —se ríe el dueño de _Azucena_.

"¿Te parece divertido?"

—No nos salvamos. Te robaste una cabra.

_"Capaz de nos estén siguiendo la pista"._

—¿Y? nos querían robarnos a nosotros.

_"Sí, pero como es de loco este país nos llevarán presos a nosotros y los policías se cenarán la cabra"._

Luchador no dice nada. Tres aparatos digestivos gruñen rezando comida, pero no tienen comida ni dinero para conseguirla.

"Esto no valió la pena".

—¡Chicos! —grita una persona. Es un joven de piel clara, una barba corta y ropa informal.

_"¿Es a nosotros?"_

—¿Nos hablas? —pregunta Pensador.

—Sí, a ustedes —dice acercándose—. Perdón por lo del avión, es que ya no deben ir a Arica.

—¿Eres a quién debemos entregar el libro?

—No, yo soy un contacto...

—Pruébalo.

_"Más vale estar seguro"._

El joven cierra los ojos, y al abrirlos, son grandes y dorados ojos de gato. El Pastor pega un gritito, mientras el Pensador se sorprende.

—¿Suficiente?

—S-sí, n-nos ha quedado claro...

El joven se ríe y parpadea, volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad.

—Vamos, rápido, la noche está casi encima. Trae a tu amigo que tiene la cabeza en las nubes, y sí, tú puedes traer a tu cabra.

El joven, animado, remece al Pensador para levantarlo, y les señala el camino mientras canta una canción.

_Cronos nos sujeta el reloj._  
_Darkunos respira en la sombra._  
_Erebus alimenta cobras._  
_Kahani camina veloz,_  
_y con Ethlain nace el calor,_  
_Walang nunca dice nada._  
_Vorzheva acecha la manada._  
_Mikesi regala el temblor._  
_Nala nos demuestra su amor,_  
_y mientras Kairyn está oculta _  
_Qantaqa salta y nos asusta._  
_Marudio brilla con el sol__._

* * *

_Universo Cranato, Plano 0-A H2.85, Mundo Celestial_

En un agujero en la tierra, vivía una deidad.

Lo cierto es que no es un agujero en la tierra, pero a él le gusta imaginarlo así. Puede tomar la forma que desees, pero ella lo prefiere con un estilo antiguo, rodeado de estanterías con libros, y una chimenea cuya luz hace que todo tenga color rojizo.

—Con que te volverás una Valië, ¿eh? —oyes que dice él.

—Y pensar que hace tan poco sólo era una Ascendiente —ves que ella se sonroja.

Son dos figuras que puedes ver. Él es moreno, con rasgos árabes, usa ropas beduinas de color arena. Ella en cambio es como una princesa, bien peinada, con un vestido azul y ojos tímidos.

Él se ríe ante el comentario de ella.

—Muchos ascienden rápido.

—¿Tú ascendiste?

Silencio. Es la clase de cosas que no se preguntan. Ella parece darse cuenta de eso, y se pone aún más roja.

—Perdón, no debí preguntar eso.

—No debiste. Ahora que eres una Valië, no puedes cometer esos errores.

Ella se pone más roja, y se calla. Él teme haber sido demasiado duro. Ves como su expresión como el fuego se relaja, y le sonríe.

—Nala, lo siento. No quise atormentarte.

—Kahani, tú has sido Vala desde que yo era Ascendiente. Tienes razón en ofenderte.

Kahani el Errante no sabe qué decirnos. La verdad es que los Dioses Antiguos, llamados también Valar o Valier, son entidades que sienten apasionadamente, por varios periodos de tiempo. Y Kahani es el que más ha sentido de todos los Valar.

—Silencio: la tierra va a dar a luz un árbol —murmura Ngenechén, entrando de improvisto.

—Lo lamento, conversaba con él y lo invité a tomar el té. No quería dejarlo solo —dice Quemadura.

¡Qué pareja! Podemos ver como él nos saluda, Ngenechén vestido con el _makuñ_ y los colores mapuches; y Quemadura tiene la piel roja, ojos completamente negros, sin el menor blanco en ellos, y cabello negro con raíces grises, como una columna de humo.

—¡No hay problema! De hecho, deseaba que llegara alguien más. Pasen —nos dice jovial Kahani—. Adelante, vengan y tomen el té.

Quemadura imagina que estamos en el centro de la tierra, con ríos de magma y la tierra encima de ellos. En tanto Ngenechén imagina que estamos en un claro rodeado de canelos, y en el centro exacto la tierra puja por dar a luz un árbol.

—Gracias por invitarnos, Kahani.

—No hay de qué, hay que celebrar a Nala —dice despreocupado, vemos que ella vuelve a sonrojarse.

—Esto es demasiado...

—¡Feliz ascensión! —grita sorpresivamente una voz de trueno, sobresaltándonos a todos. Es Qantaqa, una mujer de cabellos castaños, ojos felinos y sonrisa con colmillos. Levanta sin esfuerzo a Nala y le da un fuerte abrazo.

—Silencio: la tierra va a dar a luz un árbol —murmura Ngenechén.

—Oh, Qantaqa —murmura ella. Es una cabeza más baja que ella, viste pieles de lobo y en la espalda lleva un arco y un carcaj de flechas congeladas.

—Déjame felicitarte —dice Mikesi. Ella lleva una cabellera como de relámpagos y anda con armadura.

—Mikesi... —Nala se siente avergonzada ante ambas Valier. Son más altas y tienen más cuerpo de mujer que ella, además de ser deidades con carácter.

—Yo... no sé qué decir, me honrar con esto —dice ella, roja como sólo ella sabe sonrojarse.

—Silencio: la tierra va a dar a luz un árbol —murmura Ngenechén.

—No digas nada, Nala, te queremos —dice alegre Qantaqa.

—Eres nuestra hermanita —Mikesi se acerca y le da otro abrazo, pero esta vez es de cariño. Kahani sonríe, y se levanta para saludar. Qantaqa ve el lugar como si fuera un páramo nevado, y Mikesi lo ve cómo si fuera una costa congelada en medio de una tormenta eléctrica.

Ella sonríe, y la emoción le hace soltar un par de lágrimas. Kahani sonríe enternecido.

—¡Esto es muy conmovedor! ¡Aún faltan algunos invitados, pero creo que por mientras podemos iniciar la fiesta! —nos dice.

—¡Eso! —celebran las hermanas mayores de Nala.

—Y por mientras, nuestro primer juego será el tablero de mundos.

Con emoción, todos contemplamos a Kahani armar un tablero como el de un juego de mesa. Reparte las fichas y los dados.

—Elijan a sus Paladines —les dice el Errante. Ngenechén se ríe.

—La tierra acaba de alumbrar un árbol.


End file.
